powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Goodbye
Wave Goodbye is the third episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks first appearance of Hayley Ziktor and Trent Fernandez. This episode also marks first appearance of the main 3 Ranger's Raptor Riders. Synopsis Conner resigns as a Power Ranger after his super hero duties make him fail an important soccer try-out. After some newly discovered dino eggs hatch, the Rangers are given Raptor Riders to use in their latest battle. After saving a little girl from harm, Conner reconsiders his decision and rejoins the team. Plot Ethan brings Kira and Conner to Hayley's Cyberspace, where he usually hangs out. There they meet the owner, Hayley, who invites Kira's band to perform there and tells Conner about open soccer tryouts. After Kira and Conner leave, Tommy contacts Ethan and tells him to meet with him. A little while later, Tommy and Ethan find three dinozord eggs in a forest. Tommy explains that when they hatch, the Rangers will be able to ride them! Elsa, Zeltrax, and Tyrannodrones then attack. Ethan contacts the others and they all morph. With Conner and Kira's help, Ethan defeats Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyrannodrones. Conner then runs back to the soccer tryouts but doesn't make it back in time. Later, at Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira and Ethan meet Trent, the new kid in town, who now works at Hayley's Cyberspace. Conner is upset because his Ranger duties are taking over too much of his life and decides to quit. When he tells Tommy, Conner is told the think about it before making a final decision. Conner is later told by the coach that Tommy called and told him that it was his fault that he missed the tryouts and he now has a chance of making the team. Mesogog, not wanting Tommy to train the new dinocreatures, sends a new monster to attack. The Rangers morph and fight him, but the monster runs away. Tommy then sends the Rangers their new Raptor Riders, which were in the eggs, and they chase him. Using the Z-Rex Blaster, the Rangers defeat him. However, Mesogog uses his Hydro-Regenerator and makes the monster grow. After summoning their megazord, the Rangers quickly destroy him. Conner decides to remain a Ranger after a little girl he saved thanks him, making him realize that nothing is more important than being a Ranger (plus the fact that he didn't make the team.) Later, as Kira performs, Tommy walks towards Hayley's Cyberspace, but is then kidnapped by Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones! Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) *Miriama Smith as Elsa *??? as "Birdbrain" (voice) *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Mathew Parry as Younger Student *Mark Clare as Coach Beckman *Te Waimarie Kessell as Little Girl *Mike Kennedy as Soccer Player Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord Errors *When the little girl runs up to Conner, she says "thank you" but if you watch very closely, her lips don't match what she says. Notes *If you listen carefully, Conner's American accent slips a bit when he's talking with the others at the Cyberspace. *Almost all the people at the soccer tryouts who have lines, including the coach, have an accent. *Easter Egg - When The Rangers ask about the grown monster Tommy immediately replies "Let me guess, a thirty story version of that guy you were just fighting" and Ethan's curious how he knows this when he's referencing back to his old days. *This marks the first appearance of the Raptor Riders. See Also (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder